Direni Azanna
Direni Azanna, also known by her trollhandle bluntDissector BD, is one of the eight troll players in this session. She is a jadeblood, eight sweeps old, and has a faible for science, especially troll anatomy. She types in jade green font, and her quirk capitalises 'spiky' letters, ie A, N, M, V, W, and Z. Apart from that, she writes in lowercase, barely uses punctuation, and occasinonally uses ^-^, ^_^ or ^o^ emoticons. If Direni is upset, her quirk flips, meaning she writes in uppercase while all the letters she normally capitalises are lowercase. Due to the absence of spikes in her writing, this only serves to make her more upset. Her trollhandle refers to a surgical technique called blunt dissection, which means going through connective tissue carefully without the risk of harming major blood vessels or nerves. Apart from the obvious reference to dissection, Direni's favourite pastime, it is an indictation of her interactions with other trolls, as she tends to be straight forward to the point of being rude, ie blunt. Personality and Interests Direni appears distant and indifferent, even emotionless, with regards to most people. She has stated on several occasions that she prefers dead people to alive ones, and the only reason why she's talking to the others in the Sgrub session is because Nymera asked her to. Having said that, Direni can get very excited about the things she's passionate about. If you let her, she will ramble on for hours about troll biology, and she keeps meticulous records of her studies both in paper and online. Direni is very attached to her research and considers it everything she has. She has multiple plastinated specimens, drawings of anatomical features, lab books, microscopy slides, etc. In fact, more than half of her hive has been transformed into laboratory space. She has little interest in other trolls or even pursuing quadrants. She uses people to her advantage if she can, but rarely pays back a favour unless she has to. She doesn't care about other trolls' emotions and will not adapt her behaviour to make anyone feel better. Direni is scared of fire, but she has never told anyone. Biography Pre-Sgrub As a jadeblood, Direni spent a significantly longer amount of time than other trolls in the brooding caverns, being instructed in the ways of caring for the mother grub. Her lessons included basic sciences, troll anatomy and physiology, and basic healing. After she came to the surface, was chosen by a lusus and allowed to build her hive, Direni started to pursue her interest in science and quickly specialised in biology. She discovered a vast amount of scientific literature online, most of it written by an anonymous troll simply called CA. Intrigued, Direni tried to find out as much as she possibly could about science and started doing her own experiments. She first dissected only animals her lusus brought home, and then, as she got older, she started hunting for them herself. When Direni was four sweeps old, she dissected her first wiggler, which she had found dead not far from her hive. Only a sweep later, she found a pupated troll who had been attacked by an animal; she took him home and after he succumbed to his injuries, she dissected him too. Contrary to Leison's opinions of her, Direni never went out of her way to kill wigglers or trolls for dissection; she has, however, helped several along in the process of dying for this purpose. When Direni was seven sweeps old, she made contact with Nymera Aquila, who in turn introduced her to the rest of the group who would be playing the game. In the weeks leading up to the game, Direni formed a loose friendship with Aedved - which included almost killing him when he was in a Faygo-induced rage - and acquainted herself with the others. While she got along with Dragma, Alinna, Aedved and Albion, her habits and interests struck a nerve with Leison, who decided to confront her about it. Direni woke up on Prospit about a week before the game started. She there met up with Leison, who didn't recognise her at first, having never seen her before. After Leison recognised who she was talking to, Direni left her. While awake on Prospit for the first time, Direni saw several prophecies in the clouds; when she woke up, she contacted Leison to verify that the things Skaia showed her were actually real. Nymera came to Direni's hive after her fight with Albion, and Direni cared for her wounds and listened to Nymera's story. She inadvertently made Nymera feel better by revealing she owned a matriorb, and vowed to keep it safe for the duration of the game. During the Game (tbc) Relationships Monkeymum Direni's lusus is a monkey with two tails who according to Direni has an aptitude for staying alive even in the most dangerous situations. Monkeymum helps Direni with her dissections by supplying animal material; further, she hunts for Direni, as Direni often can't be bothered to find food herself. Their relationship is not particularly close, and Direni would welcome the opportunity to dissect her lusus in order to look at her split tail. Nymera Aquila Nymera is closest to Direni out of the players in this session. They met online less than a sweep before the game started, and bonded over their mutual interest in science. While Direni is hesitant to consider anyone a friend, she trusts and likes Nymera more than other trolls. After Nymera was injured in her fight with Albion and came to Direni's hive, Direni tried her best to cheer her up and cared for her wounds. She stated that she had no reason to disbelieve Nymera when she said the world was going to end, and lifted Nymera's spirits by telling her she owned a matriorb. Before Nymera departed, the two shared a hug, for Direni's reassurance as well as Nymera's. Aedved Acolie Direni and Aedved got along well after being introduced prior to the game. They realised their hives weren't far from each other and met in person only days after they first talked. Aedved has cooked for Direni on several occasions as well as hunted deer and a wiggler for her. He killed a limeblood and left Direni the body for dissection purposes. Aedved stole some of Direni's Faygo and flipped out, coming to a spot close to her hive and threatening her by firing arrows at her. Direni reacted and stabbed him in the armpit, nearly making him bleed out. After realising that he was more use to her alive than dead, she stitched up his wound and left him. After Aedved was found and nursed back to health by Leison, he visited Direni's hive again, and neither of them are holding any grudges against each other. Leison Tyrant Leison is the only one in the Sgrub session who Direni did not get along with at once. During their first conversation, Leison asked Direni to stop talking about dissecting wigglers as she was sensitive to the idea; Direni stated she did not care for other people's sensitivities. After Direni nearly killed Aedved and left him to be nursed back to health by Leison, Leison contacted Direni, saying she had a bone to pick with her. Leison accused her of killing wigglers and not caring for anyone, going as far as calling her emotionless and dead inside. Direni was mainly annoyed, if slightly amused, by her tantrum, and proceeded to tell her that she didn't care about Leison's opinions of her. Leison and Direni met on Prospit shortly after. Having never met in real life, they didn't recognise each other, and Leison showed Direni around before asking for her name. After they realised who they were talking to, Direni left, but contacted Leison after she woke up to ask if what she had dreamed was real. Just before Leison woke up, she saw a scene in the clouds that looked almost like she cared for Direni, which disturbed her quite a lot, but didn't make her rethink her opinion on Direni. Shortly before the game started, Leison asked Dragma for assistance in burning down Direni's hive. Others Direni gets along fairly well with Dragma Gaebol, who went as far as offering her a dead dragon's corpse for her dissection studies. After Dragma learned from Leison that Direni was using wigglers for her experiments, he grew rather less fond of her, and agreed to help Leison burn down Direni's hive. She has a working relationship with Albion Avhelm, who she shares scientific information with, and gets along with Alinna Namine fairly well. CA CA is the mysterious troll who published a great amount of scientific literature. She is something of an idol to Direni, who aspires to be like her in all aspects she can. Direni doesn't know much about her except that she was female, a jadeblood, and a healer and scientist. When Direni was six sweeps old, she found CA's autobiography online by chance; she is the only troll to ever have found it, even though she believes it is universally accessible. Direni does not know CA's name, or much about her personality at all. Due to her writing being distant and scientific, Direni has concluded that CA's personality was like this as well, and therefore strives to mimic that. Trivia * Direni's two-tailed monkey lusus is a reference to the scientific method, as you can have one-tailed or two-tailed hypotheses. Further, monkeys are very commonly used in (human) scientific experiments.